


Don't lie to the elf

by kristenjy99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Pregnant Merlin, The elf, Translated from Vietnamese into English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenjy99/pseuds/kristenjy99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about how a prince marries his manservant, how a manservant pregnangt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lie to the elf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at English. So, sorry.

Morning.

“Your majesty! Elfs appeare in the forest!”

Uther frowns. “Elfs…remnants of magic again. I command…”

The door suddenly open, Arthur steps in: “Good morning, father.”

Sees the knight’s standing in front of the king, Arthur aks: “What happened?”

The knight looks at Uther, when he has the king’s permission, says: “Your highness, we heard that the elfs appear in the forest. I’ve just reported to the king to find the soluntion.”

Arthur seems happy, says to his father: “Let me handle this, father.”

“No, no, Arthur, you…”

Arthur doesn’t listen to him: “Father, I can easily handle these little elfs. I am the best knight in the kingdom, how can I leave this problem for anybody else?!”

Uther very understands his son. If he don’t allow him now, he afraid that his son would just only brings weapon and a horse to go.

“Alright. But you must have some knights with you.”

“Yes, father.”

 

Arthur’s bedroom.

“So, I'm coming with you, right?” Merlin asks.

Arthur frowns. “No, of course not. Why will I bring you with? You can’t even wear a armor right.”

The thing is Merlin worries if Arthur could handle the elfs’ magic.

“I mean, I’m you manservant, right? I should go with you, shouldn’t I?”

“Aw, Merlin, I’m very grateful for your loyalty but you’re not coming. You know, my horse has to carry me and this heavy armor, and…”

“Alright, sire, you can forget all I said. I have to go now, sire.” Merlin smiles then walks out.

Arthur silent, looks at him until he’s gone.

 

Camelot’s forest.

The weather is very beautiful. The sun is very bright, shining through the canopies.

One knight asks: “We can see the elfs on morning?”

Another answers: “If I said cannot, we will be the one who can’t see.”

“…”

They walk around the forest for several times, don’t see anything can be called ‘elf’. They split out. Arthur goes alone.

“Hey, what are you looking for?” Suddenly, Arthur hears Merlin’s voice from behind.

He turns back and terrifies.

A little Merlin is floating in front of him, little gold wings behind his back.

“Hey, can you understand me?” Little Merlin floats nearer to Arthur’s nose. “Poor you, are you deaf?”

Arthur is going to attack. But looks at little Merlin, he hesitant.

“Aha” the elf is very excited. “Who are you seeing?”

“What?!” Arthur confuses.

“Listen, I don’t care if you understand me or not, but I am the best knight of Camelot, Prince Arthur, and…”

The elf smiles. “I don’t care if you understand me or not. I’m asking again, who are you seeing?”

Arthur is very confuse: “You mean, the one I’m seeing is not ‘you’?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s my fault. I have to introduce myself first. My name’s Sander, I’m the wanton elf. Only who don’t want anything can see the real ‘me’. Anybody else sees the one that they love.”

“Is this a joke?” Arthur can’t belive what he heard. “You’re saying I love my manservant?”

The elf laughs, floats around Arthur. “I don’t know anything. You’re the one who saying.”

“Ha, let me tell you this. I have nothing with my manservant, alright? You can’t use magic to annoy us.”

Sander raises eyebrows. “My prince, you said you had nothing with your manservant. And now you’re saying that I couldn’t use magic to annoy you. Tsk… Don’t lie to the elf, your highness.”

Sander’s gold wings shine under the sun.

“Your highness, anything there?” The voice of the knights.

Arthur frowns at Sander, answers: “Nothing. We’re coming back, maybe the elfs can’t be seen on morning.”

 

The meeting room.

“I’m sorry, father. I can’t find out the elfs and kill it. I hope you allow me to go out there again. I’m certain that I will suceed this time.”

Uther sighs. “That’s alright, you don’t have to. You need to rest. Magic will be disappeared soon, few elfs can’t be harmed.”

“Yes, father.”

 

 

Bedroom.

“Merlin! Merlin! Damn it, where are you?”

“What happened? Arthur, are you hurt?”

“Are you blind? How can I’m hurt?” Arthur still can hear the thing that Sander said when he sees Merlin.

“Sorry sire, that’s not what I mean. I’ve just worried…”

Arthur glares at Merlin for a while.

“What are you usually eat? Why’re so thin? You want the people say that the prince mistreats servant?”

“No, no, I’m not! Arthur… Is there anything wrong with you?”

“Forget it, nothing. Let’s go training.”

 

 

Night.

“Are you haunted or anything Merlin? You’re eating too much than usual.”

“Arthur was angry today. He said I eat too little, want the people say that he mistreats me.”

“Is there anything wrong with him?”

“I want to know too”

 

 

Bedroom.

Arthur rolls over on the bed, cannot sleep.

‘Anybody else sees the one that they love.’

Why the hell is he thinking of Merlin?

“Tsk tsk, your highness, why don’t you admit that? This is nothing to shame about.”

Suddenly he hears Sander’s voice, he sits up immediately and sees Sander’s sitting on the window’s frame, the gold wings glows in darkness.

“My prince, you will be fall into illusion if you still like that.” 

“Illusion?! You will use magic to me?”

Sander floats to Arthur’s bed, looks at him and smirks: “That’s a shame, you are the one who made this. I can understand anyway, be a prince, you have pressure.”

Arthur’s losing his strength. His eyes feel heavy. He slowly lies down.

Sander’s voice still in the room. “Don’t lie to the elf, my prince.”


End file.
